


Like a Pool of Ink

by Constabulary



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doing my best to keep Byleth as ambi as possible, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, so you m/m and w/m can both be happy with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constabulary/pseuds/Constabulary
Summary: They were both under oath to follow their roles to the end. An endless routine that they were to follow until their last days; but even in these times; those in charge... also needed time to themselves.





	Like a Pool of Ink

It was obvious things would not begin to rectify themselves quickly after the war, but rather with time. It was these days that Byleth found themselves most busy. They wondered when they became so impatient.

It seemed like just the other day they were traveling from place to place, waiting for their next assignment. Now, it was waiting on lords, doing copious amounts of paperwork and just _being_. Their thoughts drifted to Rhea and her time in their position and honestly, they wondered how things would get done without Seteth's help.

They read through the thick stack of documents, signing off on what they and the King had agreed upon; setting aside those that would be discussed at a later time.

This was every day's routine and although they'd only taken the titles as archbishop for about a year now, the urge to do anything else grew stronger and stronger with each passing day. As they worked, they couldn't stop their mind from wandering… elsewhere.

They thought about Dimitri, correction- _King Dimitri_. Was he overworking himself as he did during the war? They believed so, he admitted to such on countless occasions.

_No, of course not. _They chuckled to themselves as if Deduce would allow such a thing. Maybe the old Dimitri could but not his as he was now, not with how soft he'd become.

They smiled to themselves as they looked back down at the sheets, eyes widening slightly at the faded penmanship. They sighed. It usually took quite the amount of writing before they had to redip their quill, but now, they found themselves doing it more than ever. It was another interesting reminder of their new role.

Relaying messages? Of course. Writing them? Hardly. Everything was mostly done by word as far as they could remember. Writing wasn't something they recalled doing _so much_. As the routine called for it, they shifted their hand to the side, dipping their pen into the small pot on their desk, but…

Their hand felt heavy. Only now did they become aware of the slight ache that settled into their wrist. It was funny in a way, they could handle a sword, twisting it in ways others could only hope with a lifetime of training, but here the same wrist was crumbling under a bit of writing. As they pulled their hand back they held in a breath as their other hand quickly slid the papers across the desk away from impending danger.

As ink began settling into the cracks on the desk, they let out a soft curse. However, instead of immediately moving to clean it, they only stared as it spread across their desk. They slowly traced with their eyes as the ink trickled dangerously close to the edge, only to pool, creating tension on the edge of the desk but never falling. Even just staring at the ink had them on edge, and yet…

Still no reprieve.

They arose from their seat and grabbed a cloth to clean. Cleared of all hazards, they began placing the papers back, making sure to give each a once over. As they did this, their gaze shifted to their hand. It lingered for only a moment before it guided itself toward the open window in their office.

It was a beautiful day today… and then another stray thought.

Did Dimitri think the same today? Guiltily, they looked back at the forms before them begging to be completed.

"Only for today, I will take a break." they said, sliding their chair back under the desk and heading for the door. Not even the reprimand they know they'd receive from Seteth could sway them.

Taking care to avoid the guards, Byleth _relished _in the fresh air, taking a deep breath. Quickly, they arrived at the stables, silently bringing a horse with them outside the monastery. There was but one guard and took notice of them, but with a finger to their lips, they were sworn to secrecy. There was nothing to worry about, being the archbishop did not mean they couldn't defend themselves. The war proved that.

_Only for today! _Nevertheless, in spite of them desperately wanting this, guilt weighed heavily on their shoulders. If they could hear her voice, they knew this would agree. They could imagine her bored, yawning and demanding them to do something- anything else and today they will happily oblige.

Feeling the wind in their hair was everything they wanted. They clutched the reigns for dear life, fearing that if they gave the straps even a little bit of slack that they would immediately be whisked back to that desk. A smile spread across their face taking in their surroundings. Where should they go they thought to themselves. Anywhere but the monastery was a wonderful idea, but they decided on one place. A very special place. After all, his Majesty could also tired of his job from time to time, right?

* * *

If there was one thing they missed it was the cool air that surrounded Faerghus this time of year. The Great Tree Moon they remembered. It could never be as warm as around the monastery but they welcomed it. However, they did not find themselves within the fortified walls of the capital city, but just outside of them. Among the trees, the walls were still visible from where they were. It was a relief to not have to walk through the capital. This new title they bore brought many things along with it, however, today they would not be burdened with the title of archbishop, but to simply _be_.

Their hands lingered against every tree they passed, pressing their fingers into the bark occasionally. It felt like they were walking for hours but stopped upon stepping toward a fallen old log. The log laid against an especially thick brush of trees and stone. They rolled aside the log to reveal a large enough opening to fit themselves.

It always took a bit of effort, but squeezing their body through was worth it in the end. This was a place that _they_ had agreed on. A place to go to when the world felt like too much to handle. Looking around, they were happy to see the place was untouched. The canopy was thick, allowing just enough sunlight to slip through. The air here was particularly clean and breathing it in just seems to cleanse them down to the bone. The grove wasn't large, but it was _enough_, home to nothing but the serene silence. They removed the sword and scabbard from their waist and set it down feeling truly safe and at peace here.

They walked deeper into the grove, making sure to take their time. The crisp air coupled with the soft rustling of leaves assuages their worries. Finally agreeing on a spot they pressed their back to a tree and allowed it to support them as they slid down to the ground. They closed their eyes and concentrated on their breathing, feeling the rise the fall of their chest with every breath, sinking deeper into their spine on the exhale.

"I see you're already here." They slowly opened their eyes, already aware of who the voice belonged to. They looked to the side, meeting the icy blue of his highness himself. On this day he still wore that large furred cape, something they never thought they'd see him without, but today it hadn't been covering armor. He wore a simple black turtleneck, black pants, and riding boots, a gift from them they noted. Dimitri did not look as worn as he did the week following the war's end; thanks to adequate amounts of food and sleep no doubt. His ponytail was still messy, but it was a part of his charm. They firmly believed he wouldn't let anyone else do it for him. So pristine, yet so not all put together. They crossed their hands over their lap, smile ever so soft.

"It's good to see you, Byleth." Byleth smiled, using their hands to brush the grass on the spot next to them. Wordless was their request, but Dimitri always felt the need to affirm them. He nodded and took the spot, back resting against the same tree. Byleth watched the tension leave his shoulders as he relaxed, tilting his head up. A sigh left him.

"How have you been?" he asked. Byleth sucked in a breath, looking over the grove for an answer.

"I am unsure." they admitted folding their hands once again, "Being an archbishop has been a much different venture than being a simple mercenary. Who would have known that a quill was to become my mortal enemy." the last part coming out gingerly, "Though it has almost been a year, I-" they sighed, "I find it difficult to adapt."

"In time," he encourages turning his head to have them within his sight. They looked to him, seeing hope on his eye. It reassured them, it always did. "You were not a skilled mercenary the first time you pick up a blade, as such, this would not be any different. I believe in you. You've done amazing things before and you can certainly do them now. Have more faith in your abilities."

"Dimitri," he could hear their chagrin, "When it did come to that _you _are the one lecturing me?"

"Come now my friend, you must cheer up." He reached for their hand, hooking his fingers around theirs. "I understand it must be difficult, knowingly so, but we lead Fodlan to its new era and despite our heated debates. You are exceptional at a roundtable debate, just as you are on the battlefield."

"Every time you speak," they murmur, "You never fail to give me the strength to see things through to the end." The smile had affected him, noted by the faint blush that spread across his cheeks. He returned their smile.

"Without words, you give me the strength I never knew my body could handle." he pushed his hand into theirs, humming a soft tune as he laced their fingers.

Byleth slowly shifted their hand, as if hesitant about the action but resettled after turning their hand. For a moment, there was a look of confusion on Dimitri's face before giving a gentle squeeze. The intertwining of their fingers gave Byleth a much-needed release from the tension. It was a support that looked so simple on the surface but was something that linked them together beyond the physical.

"Beloved," he began, "What ails you? Is there more than-" he stopped himself, not wanting to push any further. As king, he knew what it felt like to also bear such heavy responsibility. He thought of times where he too would just hold him himself in his chambers, not even letting Dedue see him. That was until he found this place on one of his rides. He thought it was perfect, somewhere they could be away from prying, curious eyes.

Byleth took note of his pause and gently rubbed their thumb against his hand.

"I'm alright," they reached over and covered his hand with the other, "And what about you?" He thought about it for a moment but opted to not speak. The answers were not grim, far from it. Relations have been going well, and even the result of their heated arguments brought great change; but right now.

"Perhaps, another time." He shifted closer, "For now, let us enjoy each other's company and worry not." Byleth's eyes softened, understanding. They both came here to get away from work, why talk of it here? They sat there in silence again, both waiting to see if the other would start a new topic of conversation, but without opening their mouths, they talked.

They talked, they laughed and they bantered.

As they gazed into each other, their fingers tightened. The strength behind his hands was apparent, yet he held their hands with such tenderness. His half-lidded gaze- Byleth believed, could see right through them; but they wouldn't dare look away.

"Byleth, I…" Dimitri's voice broke the silence and it snapped Byleth out of their trance, his hands reached up to grip their shoulders and they felt his breath tickle their bottom lip. Their muscles relaxed, resting in his embrace. His head lowered pressing softly against their lips. They were cold to the touch but the warmth of his mouth screamed invitation. Byleth pushed further, prying his mouth open with their tongue. As they kissed him, they reached up and pressed their thumb to his chin tugging down gently to allow themselves more room. His hands drifted to their waist, pulling them closer.

Breaking for a moment, his head lowered to their neck, placing slow, deep kisses into the nape of their neck. Byleth's breath hitched as their body shuddered.

_Their mind drifted back to that ink pool on the desk and compared it to this moment, ever so close to releasing the tension, to falling off that desk._

Byleth hummed every time his lips even so much as grazed them. They snaked their hands into his hair, gently pulling his head up to look at them. The blush on his face deepened as Byleth dropped their hands down to his face to rub long drawn out circles into his cheeks.

"I'm so… so happy to see you.." his tone fond, "To be here with you." He cupped their face. "To touch you." he took one of their hands in his again. "To hold you." he pulled them in, pressing their forehead to his. "... To share this moment with you, my beloved."

Byleth closed their eyes.

"I love you, Dimitri," they whispered to him. They trailed a hand up the back of his neck, rubbing back and forth gently. "I wish we could stay like this forever." they turn their head, pressing their lips to his neck, burying their face in the fur of his cape. He turned his head as well, pressing a kiss to their temple.

"Let's." With his confirmation. Byleth reached up and wrapped their arms around his neck pulling themselves closer. Dimitri now turned his body fully to them pulling Byleth into his lap. His voice brought the heat to their face. His hands brought flames to their skin. With one gaze, he could easily freeze them all over again. His arms circled their back and he took a moment to drag a finger up their back, drawing small circles along their spine.

Byleth shuddered under his touch. The low chuckle that came from him cause their eyes to furrow in embarrassment.

"How long has it been Beloved…" he leaned forward, forcing Byleth to cling to his shoulders in fear of falling backward. "Since I last touched you?" His smile grew as their grip tightened on his shoulders.

"Too long," they admitted shifting their hips uncomfortably, a slight whimper in their tone. He could hear the frustration in their voice and it fueled him. Before, if he heard them admit such a thing, he'd waste no time in taking them; but now, he felt like teasing them. Dragging the anticipation out as long as he could.

_The ink slipped into a crack on the edge of the desk and as it pooled, the tension grew larger._

"Beloved," he began, voice low, the rich baritone echoing in their ears, "what would you like me to do?" The question was obvious and Byleth pulling back to look at him said it all. Yet, his will was still unwavering. He leaned in, their lips dangerously close only to jerk away quickly when Byleth tried to lean in as well.

_Let the ink drip from the desk, Dimitri._

"I believed I asked you a question, Beloved. It'd be best to answer before the chance passes." Watching Byleth's face twist into a sea of annoyance was something he relished. They were usually so stoic, one could never tell what was on their mind but he had his ways of figuring them out.

"What would-" his sentence was cut short when he was forcibly yanked to them. Sometimes, he forgot how strong they were, with such soft hands. Their teeth nipped at his own, catching his bottom lip between them. Byleth kissed with fervor, hard and deep, desperate. Dimitri stroked and caressed them, hands starting at their ribs, trailing down to grip their hips for a moment and then rolled his palms over their thighs.

"Don't make me beg." it was a plea, not coming off nearly as strong as he thought they did and Dimitri knew. He didn't look at them as he shifted once again, Byleth feeling some of the warmth on their face disappear. They heard his cape slowly fall to the grass.

They let out a small yelp as he pushed his complete weight forward, pressing Byleth into the grass as well.

"Then let us not waste any more time."

_The tension broken, the ink slid off the desk, slowly dripping onto the floor.  
_

_Finally... Reprieve._

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

_There is a possibility for a second chapter, but I'm not too sure yet, it's been a while since I've written intimacy like this._


End file.
